


Haruka

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: Letters to Haru [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but I personally love Haru's name, kinda sad Makoto, lil lil bit of angst, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were less of a quiet surging<br/>than a beautiful irony<br/>beating in front of me, </p><p>Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> Haru's family and given name actually have two separate meanings. I observed the kanji used in the anime and used the meanings in this piece :) It's important to keep them in mind because only then will the irony make sense. 
> 
> Nanase (七瀬) -- Seven currents/ rapids  
> Haruka (遥) -- Far off, distant
> 
> Please do leave comments and kudos if you enjoy this! :) Comments are literally sunshine okay literally you have no idea how happy they make writers ahh

**Dear Haru,**

I found some old pictures of us in a box today.  
There’s one with us in a tent made out of sheets  
in your hall  
You were smiling so hard, I could see your baby teeth. 

Remember the time we used to live in  
when people always printed photos out?  
No one had computers yet—

There was another one of you proudly holding  
a story you had written in crayon.  
The only word I could make out was  
Haruka in blue and I miss the times  
When you introduced yourself as  
“Haruka” with a smile, not a handshake and “Nanase”.  
I wish I could bring Haruka back. 

_Haruka,  
Haruka_

I remember the times when your heart was still close by. 

When you were less of a quiet surging  
than a beautiful irony  
beating in front of me, 

Haruka. 

I want you back in crayon,  
even if only when you’re alone.  
Ink wash has never sat well throughout the years,  
you love the water but sometimes I sense  
that you see the darkness ebbing and looming in it too. 

I’m afraid that it’ll swallow you up one day. 

Haruka 

I want to hold you,  
if only to keep all your parts together  
So you don’t lose anymore of you,  
so _I_ don’t lose even more of you. 

I want to have all of you—  
_Nanase Haruka_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the angst got you a little down, but I was just thinking about how we seem to know so much about what goes on in Haru's mind and so little of his heart :\ But it's part of his allure, I guess hehe


End file.
